


Nibble

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara, 学園BASARA | Gakuen Basara | Gakuen Basara: Samurai High School (Anime)
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Coach Akiyama Nobutomo, Doctor Akechi Mitsuhide, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Overall silliness, Pet Play, gentle biting, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: A welcome disturbance.





	Nibble

**Author's Note:**

> Akiyama Nobutomo is a historically based OC created by my friend @judasetcetera.

Nobutomo woke up to a strange, sharp nipping sensation at the very tips of his fingers and blinked blearily at the mound of blankets and hair next to him, unable to tell where the sheets ended and where Mitsuhide started. Maybe white sheets _weren’t_ such a good idea, now that he thought of it (and the purple lipstick stains that would be all over his pillowcase, he was sure).

“Mitsuhide.”

The mound moved a little, a black-nailed hand emerging from the folds of the blankets to adjust the cat ears headband that he’d apparently kept on. Nobutomo found himself wondering whether he’d put the _tail_ back on too – surely it wouldn’t have been as difficult, after they’d – 

“Nyah.”

_“What?”_

Mitsuhide blinked up at him, lipstick smudged, the tip of his pointed tongue peeking ever so slightly out. He pawed his hands forwards, just like a cat – oh _god._ He wasn’t seriously still playing that game, was he? Nobutomo couldn’t see the bedside clock with how they were currently situated, but it was likely some ungodly hour, which meant that of _course_ it was the perfect time for Mitsuhide to wake him up again.

He sighed.

“What is it?”

Mitsuhide’s only response was a low whine from the very back of his throat, and he inched forwards, running his tongue suggestively over the length of Nobutomo’s fingers. 

“Hnn.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Nnnnnn.” He pressed his forehead into Nobutomo’s chest insistently, a leg was thrown haphazardly over his side as he pressed himself closer, as if he was in search of warmth or something else. Nobutomo ran his hand down the length of Mitsuhide’s spine, his fingers eventually finding the fluffy tail – 

_Oh._ Yes, definitely something else, judging by how unbearably needy he was now that there was a warm, heavy hand resting at the very base of his back. More please, more, except he mewled instead, so convincingly that it was almost frightening. He certainly had dedicated himself to his act, that was for sure, and he wondered where Mitsuhide got all of this _energy_ considering that they both had the same exhausting, draining work schedule. Mitsuhide’s, if anything, was even _more_ tiring than his.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t exactly deny the fact that he did look absolutely delectable with his mussed hair and lopsided ears, face flushed and breath hot against his neck as he pulled himself closer with trembling legs hooked over his body. Might as well – thank god that tomorrow was a Saturday.

“Naughty kitty,” he murmured, and felt Mitsuhide shiver with delight against him, “so needy, insatiable. I suppose you’ll have to be taught a lesson.”

Mitsuhide’s following expression told him that this was _just_ what he had been waiting to hear.


End file.
